All the Streets of Love
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Malaysia cemburu pada Australia. Sangat. Warn: OOC; fem!Indo; male!Malay; sister complex; Melayucest; terlalu melankolis.


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Author: lucem ferre 123**

**Warning: OOC; fem!Indonesia; male!Malaysia; sister complex****; Melayucest; dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan sejarah.**

**All the Street of Love**

**(Opening Song: Todas as Ruas do Amor by Flor-de-Lis)**

Suara ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu. Alih-alih sedang berkonsentrasi membaca buku, seorang pemuda pemilik kulit berwarna hitam manis berdecak kesal. Ia menutup buku tebal yang dibacanya hingga menghasilkan detupan yang keras. Segerahlah ia melangkah ke arah pintu. Tanpa pikir lagi, ia pun membuka pembatas antara dirinya dan orang asing yang berada di luar.

"Hai, Malay," sapa seorang pemuda Australia seraya tersenyum.

Si pemuda hitam manis yang bernama Malaysia menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki, lalu kembali menatap wajahnya. Malaysia tidak membalas senyuman si pemuda. Ekspresinya tampak biasa saja, malah kelihatan kurang senang.

"Oh, kau… ada apa?" tanya Malaysia dengan datar.

Si pemuda Australia menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya, ia tidak membalas ketidaksenangan Malaysia.

"Err…. Nesia—"

Belum sempat Australia berkata, Malaysia langsung berujar dengan ketus. "Dia tidak ada di sini!" Pintu pun ditutup dengan kasar hingga dentuman keras berhasil mengagetkan Australia.

Malaysia belum benar-benar beranjak dari posisinya karena ketukan pintu yang terdengar sangat memaksa. Lagi-lagi ia berdecak kesal. Tangannya terlipat di bawah dadanya.

"Aku tahu Nesia pasti dia ada di dalam!" Australia berteriak dari luar sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

Dalam keadaan statis, Malaysia tampak terpekur sejenak. Perkataan Australia tak ada yang salah sedikit pun. Sering kali Malaysia mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Australia sehingga pemuda Australia itu tidak percaya lagi terhadapnya.

Malaysia membuka kembali pintu rumahnya. Ia hanya menyisakan sedikit celah agar mereka dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik.

"Tidak sopan menggedor-gedor pintu rumah orang. Catat itu baik-baik di kepalamu!" gumam Malaysia dengan arogan. Ia selalu tahu ketika Australia akan berbicara, maka ia pun segera mengeluarkan suaranya kembali. "Katakan apa tujuanmu."

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Nesia," jawab Australia sederhana. Ia kembali tersenyum kepada Malaysia seakan ia tidak pernah mengingat kejadian beberapa detik lalu.

Kedua mata Malaysia mendelik menatap Australia. Irisnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap tampak terefleksi terang dimasuki cahaya. Australia mengerutkan keningnya, ia terlihat bingung. Bingung pada sikap Malaysia yang selalu terlihat tidak senang dan bingung pada dirinya yang masih bisa bersabar menghadapi Malaysia.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" sergah Malaysia. "Katakan apa tujuanmu menemui Indon. Aku akan menyampaikannya nanti."

Australia terkejut atas pernyataan Malaysia. "Eh? Ta-tapi, aku ingin berbicara padanya." Kedua mata hijau Australia tampak memohon.

"Bilang saja kau ingin melihat wajahnya."

Wajah Australia agak memerah mendengarnya. Bibir Malaysia langsung menguncup melihatnya.

"Be-begi—"

_BLAM!_

Pintu pun tertutup kembali. Malaysia mendengus kesal. Ia pun berujar dari dalam rumah, "Percuma saja. Indon tidak ada di rumah!"

Untuk beberapa saat, Australia masih tetap bertahan di luar dengan berteriak tidak jelas. Malaysia hanya diam mendengarkan hingga suasana—secara ajaib—menjadi hening. Malaysia mencoba memastikan dengan menempelkan telinganya ke pintu, tetapi hasilnya sama saja.

Indonesia keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya, menguap, dan diakhiri dengan merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia melihat Malaysia dalam posisi menguping. Indonesia langsung berdeham. Malaysia tersadar atas sikapnya yang dapat menghasilkan kecurigaan dan tatapan kebingungan milik Indonesia. Ia segera berjalan melewati Indonesia begitu saja; kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai membaca kembali.

"Tadi ada tamu, ya…?" tanya Indonesia yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Malaysia.

Malaysia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Indonesia untuk beberapa detik lalu kembali membaca bukunya. "Tidak ada."

Walaupun Malaysia berkata begitu, Indonesia masih tetap skeptis. Ia yakin telah mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar.

"Bohong!"

"Pasti itu salah satu mimpimu," kata Malaysia tanpa memandang ke arah Indonesia sedikit pun. Temperamen superiornya seolah-olah telah bergabung pada dirinya. "Makanya, jangan tidur yang diperbanyak. Otakmu akan menjadi tumpul nantinya." Malaysia menasihati.

Indonesia hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan satire dari adik lelakinya itu.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Kening Malaysia berkedut. Ia sangat yakin gerangan yang mengetuk pintu. Indonesia pun segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya Indonesia ketika mengetahui si pengetuk pintu.

"Australia!"

"Hai, Nesia."

Indonesia pun mempersilahkan Australia untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Ketenangan Malaysia kembali terengut. Ia pun meninggalkan acara membacanya dan melangkah ke dapur.

"Tumben Australia datang ke sini."

"Tumben? Aku sering, kok, datang ke sini."

"Eh?"

"Setiap aku datang ke sini, Nesia selalu tidak ada."

Seingat Indonesia, akhir-akhir ini ia jarang pergi ke luar. Kalaupun ia pergi, itu juga tidak terlalu jauh dan lama.

_BRAK!_

Sebuah nampan berisi dua cangkir teh sengaja dibenturkan ke atas meja. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Malaysia. Ia meletakkan teh di depan Indonesia dan Australia. Sekarang Indonesia sadar siapa yang telah membohongi Australia selama ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk membuatkan teh," ujar Indonesia sambil menatap Malaysia yang akan beranjak pergi.

"Tidak masalah, 'kan?" tanya Malaysia yang lebih mirip pernyataan. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Indonesia dan Australia.

**::::**

"Malay! Apa yang kauberi pada Australia tadi?"

Indonesia mengambil buku yang dibaca Malaysia dengan kasar. Hampir saja ia menyobek buku Malaysia, jika Malaysia tetap bergeming.

"Teh, tentu saja."

Jawabannya yang seakan tidak bersalah itu membuat Indonesia semakin geram terhadapnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa rasanya asin?" Indonesia menginterogasi dengan nada dingin.

Malaysia berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mencoba mengambil buku yang direbut Indonesia. Namun, Indonesia tidak memperbolehkannya.

Dengan nada tidak bersalah, ia menjawab, "Mungkin aku tidak sengaja menukar gula dengan garam."

"Tidak sengaja?" Indonesia mengerutkan keningnya, bisa-bisanya Malaysia berkata dengan nada tenang. "Jelas-jelas hanya teh Australia yang asin!"

"Oh, syukurlah, bukan kau yang meminum teh asin itu."

"Jadi, kau sengaja!"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanya Malaysia dengan anteng. "Apa aku salah jika aku tidak suka padanya? Apa perasaanku ini salah?"

"Tentu saja itu salah! Kau tidak bisa begitu saja benci pada orang lain!"

Malaysia menatap mata Indonesia, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Mungkin, selama aku masih menjadi adikmu, aku akan tetap bersalah…."

"Apa maksudmu?" Terdengar nada kebingungan dari Indonesia.

"Apa perasaanmu itu terbuat dari baja? Tentu saja aku…." Malaysia menghentikan kalimatnya seakan ia telah kehilangan suara. Indonesia berhasil dibuat penasaran olehnya.

"Kenapa?" desak Indonesia.

Tiba-tiba saja Malaysia memeluk Indonesia. Indonesia tanpa sadar menjatuhkan buku milik Malaysia yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Karena aku… cemburu padanya. Sangat cemburu. Pada Netherlands pun juga begitu…," bisiknya tepat di telinga Indonesia.

Hening.

Indonesia yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung mendorong tubuh Malaysia. Wajah mereka berdua kelihatan memerah. Perasaan marah dan malu bercampur.

"Aku sangat menyu—"

Indonesia menutup kedua telinganya. "Hentikan!" teriaknya. Air matanya tampak mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. "Tidak seharusnya kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu."

Malaysia hanya menunduk. "Bagaimanapun, perasaanku selalu jujur. Aku mencoba memihak pada pikiranku, tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku."

Malaysia mencoba tersenyum. Ia bersyukur masih dapat tersenyum seperti saat ia masih kecil. Ini untuk pertama kalinya—dari sekian tahun lamanya—Indonesia dapat melihat senyuman Malaysia, walaupun agak berbeda.

"Maaf, Malay," lirihnya. "Selama kita masih menjadi kakak-adik, aku ti—"

"Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini."

"Eh?"

"Jika aku tetap di sini… mungkin usiaku akan semakin menipis," tawa Malaysia yang seperti dipaksakan.

"Ta-tapi, kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini. Karena kita—"

Kembali, Malaysia memeluk kakaknya. Kali ini Indonesia hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menganggap pelukan ini hanyalah manifestasi biasa antara adik dengan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi adikmu lagi. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan jalan hidupku," ucap Malaysia di sela-sela pelukannya. Pelukannya semakin erat seakan ia sendiri tidak ingin berpisah dari kakaknya.

Indonesia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Kenangan lama bersama adiknya menderu ingatannya. Ia tidak rela adik yang selama ini selalu menemaninya pergi begitu saja. Walaupun Malaysia selalu dingin dan sering menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka berdua, ia tetap tidak ingin merasakan keheningan yang sesungguhnya.

Sudah cukup rasanya ia ditinggalkan oleh Netherlands, ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya lagi. Untuk beberapa hari kemudian, Indonesia terus berusaha untuk membujuk Malaysia agar mengurungkan niatnya. Sayangnya, Malaysia tetap berpegang pada kata-katanya. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, tidak, meninggalkan rumah Indonesia.

Tak tahu kenapa, hubungan mereka menjadi semakin mendingin dari sebelumnya. Indonesia dan Malaysia, berdiri di tempat yang berbeda, namun merasakan kesepian yang sama.

**(Ending Song: Einaiych – There Must be Another Way by Noa and Mira Awad)**

**A/N: Another opera soap story, eh? Kenapa jadinya malah begini? Sifat melankolis saya muncul lagi. =_= Silahkan gampar saya sesuka hati. **

**Judul fict diambil dari judul opening song yang di-**_**translate**_**.**


End file.
